bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Exiles Clash: Bounty Hunters vs. Team Failed!
The participants basked in the noise of the arena built in Hueco Mundo. Various races, all from different backgrounds and standing turned out to watch what they expected to be some thrilling match ups and battles. Shinigami, Hollow, Reikon Kyuuban and others filled the seats, their voices reaching a crescendo as they cheered. A tall man with a blue kimono bowed his head in recognition of Team Failed, their opponents for this match. "My name's Kenji Hiroshi, and good luck." He said excitidely, taking in the atmosphere all around. The other tall man with a black jacket nodded agreement. "Name's Kusaka." The youngest member grinned as he copied Kenji's greeting. "The name's Kazuma! Let's have ourselves a good one, eh?" Kusaka and Kazuma returned to their benches, leaving Kenji alone. "Okay, you must be my opponent, eh? This is gonna be good!" He began doing squats to loosen his joints and to warm up. A grin split his face in two. Ginei Ookami glanced over towards the other team before looking over to his team leader. Jaaku Seshoku did the same. Fureru gave a grunt before getting up and exchanging pleasantries. "I hope I get some fun" First Round Gorrión Nido looked to the crowd. "First, we have Kenji Hiroshi vs. Fureru Tsuki!" The crowd erupted in cheer once again. Basking in that cheer, Kenji outstretched his right hand in friendship. "Nice to meetcha, Fureru. It's nothing personal, but I won't hold back." Kusaka watched the two casually from the side-lines before turning his gaze towards the crowd. A figure who's face was cast in shadows by a dark black cloak, who's yellow eyes penetrated the shroud, watched with several hollow at his side. A few Arrancar also caught Kusaka's eye. "Kazuma." He said seriously. "Don't leave my side even for a minute. Kenji was right. Averian's here." Kazuma nodded slowly, a chill running up his spine... Fureru took Kenji's hand before telling Kenji he won't be holding back either. "And I mean it, Hado 11 Tsuzuri Raiden" Elctricity ran through Fureru's hand reaching out to Kenji. Spiritual energy shot from Kenji's hand as he withdrew it, the energy taking the form of lightning. "Woah!" he said, skidding backwards. "You weren't kidding. So, you're a kido kinda guy, eh? Okay. Hado: 22 Kaku'seigi!" Sharpened pieces of rock rose from the arena's floor before flying toward Fureru! As they did, Kenji increased the distance slightly. "Kakusu Hitode" The rocks stopped, but only after one impaled his leg. The rocks then hurtled at their creator before Fureru relocated behind Kenji whilst saying "Try this one Oshi Kami no Oukoku Kara Soudai na Rakka" '''When finished the light above them pulsated before imploding, revealing a nebula of darkness. The large ball caused by the gravity forced itself down on Kenji with the intention of crushing him against the arena floor! Energy swirled around him, his zanpakuto glowing faintly as a bolt of lightning struck his katana. "Strike, Aoi Inazuma!" The nebula disappeared, revealing Kenji's Shikai blade. "Not bad, Fureru. But... '''Hit Fast and Hard, Aoi Inazuma!" A ball of violet electricity shot from his katana's tip, straight toward Fureru. "Kiroku, Kegaki Hari: Shousan no testsu," As he said this he moved his sword, which was now a rapier, across the air. The his blade touched the electricity and it dissipated into the air. Deftly moving his blade Fureru then wrote across Kenji's shoulder whilst saying "Kutsuu no Gin, Let me see how you take pain, Kenji." Kenji felt pain engulf his shoulder, but he managed to turn, his blade flashing quickly towards Fureru who leapt back to avoid. "Nice reflexes." He kept the pain from his tone well, but it was there. "But pain is an emotion." He calmed his entire body, just as Kyo had taught him what seemed like years ago. When he opened them, his mind was floating in perfect emptiness. "Pain is an emotion. The Yuengiri devised a way to eliminate them for a time." He shot forward, intending to take his opponents head off with a quick, spiritualy enhanced strike! "No; pain is not a emotion, It is a gift from God that makes us eqal." Then he whispered so Kenji didn't here "Sakkaku no Herium" After he said it he tried to bring up his sword but added deft wrist flicks so he could still write. But then the blade bit through his neck leaving his body to drop to the floor. Unsure of what to do now, Kenji took a step back as Fureru's body hit the ground. "Naw...it couldn't be over yet, could it? I wonder what Ino... of course! Bakudo 21: Sekienton." Red smoke obscured the area, with Kenji himself remaining completely still before replacing himself with a Lightning Clone. He himself appeared among the crowd itself, near the back so he could monitor the scene. A blade came out of the smoke and stabbed "Kenji" but the clone dissapeared. "Shousan no testsu" The smoke dissapeared before a tired Fureru emerged, looking around for his opponent unable to locate him. Kenji appeard before him, but made no move to strike yet. "You executed the move perfectly, but I've seen something similar before. My girl can do something similar, and so can my friend, only he uses ice." He took a ready defensive stance, a wide grin on his face. "Let's enjoy this." But he still felt like something wasn't quite right... Fureru exerted his spiritual pressure over Kenji, unnerving the weaker members of the crowd before appearing behind Kenji. He thrust his rapier toward Kenji's chest before changing the direction of his attack mid-swing, making it harder to doge. Kenji turned around as the sword headed for his Achilles tendon. Descending to save his tendon, the blade tore through his thigh, but pain was nonexistent, only the strange feeling of something parting his skin. "Oh Mother Earth, who's sweet embrace we all must one day return, endow me with your power so I can defeat those who do evil! Hado 9: Tsurukusa." The vines ensnared Fureru, giving Kenji the time needed to begin healing some of the damage done to his leg. Fureru struggled with the vines as Kenji finished healing. Fureru then mangaged to point his sword out whilst saying I"I am a being of Heaven and Earth, of thunder and lightning! Heed thy cry and unleash your warth,Hado 53 Inyou Raikoushiden." The vine withered away and they electricity covering Fureur concentrated in his hands. "Raikaho" The electicity shot out toward Kenji. "Bakudo 40: Mukō!" The spell only served to reduce the momentum of the spell, because it still hit Kenji directly and forced him back, even penetrating his shoulder. Smoke from the impact rose and a grin spread across his face. "Not bad, Fureru. Not bad at all! Souryou." A dragon-shaped Cero-like blast of electrical energy left the tip of his sword and sought Fureru quickly. "That won't work. Shousan n-" The dragon was moving faster than Fueru expected and caught him directly in the chest, causing a loud cracking noise to be heard. Fureu picked himself up from the floor and collapsed from the electricity coursing through his body. " It is not gonna finish like this .Limit of the thousands hands, respectful hands, unable to touch the darkness. Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky. The road that basks in light, the wind that ignited the embers, time that gathers when both are together, there is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders. Light bullets, eight bodies, nine items, book of heaven, diseased treasure, great wheel, gray fortress tower. Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired, 'Senjū Kōten Taihō" ''Fureru grunted before hundreds of light beams summoned themselves from everywhere before heading toward Kenji as the focal point. There was nothing he could do and nowhere to run to evade it. "Tch, this could be a problem...!" Focusing his spiritual energy around his body and then hardening it just as Maki and Kyo had always taught him, Kenji braced himself! As the beams of light struck all at once, he fell in a cloud of smoke before hitting the ground with a thud! Kusaka, who was watching intently, looked somewhat surprised, but returned to his previous leaning position, his cold stare directed towards Fureru's allies. But movement occurred in the small crater, with Kenji emerging, his left sleeve blown off and his body bloodied. "Heh. Don't break your stance, Fureru. Now... get ready!" Spiritual matter formed on his face as he moved his hand downwards in a ripping fashion in order to don his hollow mask! Yellow eyes regarded Fureru with evil intentions. "Cero." The red blast of energy shot forth quickly. Fureru jumped to the left contemplating what to do as his opponent fired more cero at him. "You kept that up your sleeve!" One cero eventually caught him in the chest. As he was on the ground he was still desperately thinking up a plan. With his negative emotions affected due to his mask, Kenji continued attacking. Moving to close the gap between himself and Fureru, he brought his smaller Shikai blade into a reverse grip-style before slashing upwards vertically! Blue lightning pealed off his blade and headed straight for Fureru. As that approached a giant beast threw a hand toward Kenji after appearing right in front of him. "Careful, Kenji!" The electricity than struck Fueru causing him to writhe and shout in pain. His teammates looked over for the first time in the match. Then they glanced over at each other. "Woah! He is kind of weak for our captain" Ginei said. Jaaku just lay down on the bench and closed his eyes "I know". The beast sent Kenji flying with a single palm strike, hitting him at such an angle, the bottom half of his mask broke! With a hand gesture, the damage was repaired, but again the beast sent him flying back, this time directly into the arena's wall and out the other end! Rising quickly to avoid another, Kenji took to the skies. "You're a pretty wild one, eh? Heh, I like that! Gran Rey..." A violet coloured mass of energy formed in his hand. "Cero!" The blast was aimed directly at the beasts chest. The beast gave a puzzled look before being blown apart. Fureru then took the opening and used shunpo to appear behind Kenji while trying to decapitate him. Kenji spun around and punched Fureru back into the arena through another part of the wall. He took the blow and stood up shakily. "Seems I underestimated you," His eyes were looking slightly matte and he breathing irregular. He couldn't keep this up for long. With a slow nod, Kenji removed his mask and breathed a sigh of relieve. "You underestimated me? Naw, you got that reversed, friend. I never thought you could bang out Kido in the ninties or summon monsters the size of bloody houses. Let's give these folks a good show for our final act, eh?" Spiritual energy awoke around his body and Shikai release, a smile spreading across his face. Fureru gave a grin before amassing his energy into one last attack. He looked over at his opponent knowing the outcome of what was going to happen; none the less he still charged at his opponent with one last desperate attack. Lightning formed on Kenji's blade as he ran forward! Both clashed with a resounding force that released a shockwave that cracked the arena's walls! Emerging on the other side, his emotions still dulled because of the Yuegiri's techniques. The result was that he didn't feel the blood exploding from his left shoulder, or the pain running up his left arm. "Not bad at all." "Thanks but I don't need pity" Fureru stood up and casually looked over at Kenji "I had fun," Then blood started to pour out of the large slash in his abdomen. His eyes glazed over and he fell to the floor with a small thud. Everyone around cheered both men as the medics arrived and took Fureru off on a stretcher. Ginei looked over at the other team debating who was going to go next. Ginei got up and moved to the center of the ring. Kenji flashed after the medic's, before Yoshiro appeared before him. "We need a word." Both vanished... Round 2 Kusaka, with a lazy flick of his head, directed an overly eager Kazuma into the arena. Bounding in and taking a bow to the crowd, he began his quick walk towards his opponent. "Name's Kazuma Nishiki!" "You can call me Ginei Ookami. I am looking forward to this." Ginei barely even glanced over at his opponent as he addressed him. "Please make this fun for me," A grin escaped across his face as he threw a small silver tube from his sleeve at Kazuma. "''Feel the wrath of battle and accept this sacred chalice. '''Heizen" A silver cube descended downward, threatening to crush Kazuma's head. "Ought oh." He rolled to the right, barely avoiding the cube as it struck the arena floor! "I've never seen Kidō like that before. Hado 5: '''Ryuusui'!" A small wave of water flowed towards Ginei. "Oh, that is oh so very basic. Maybe all you can do?" Ginei teased before throwing another tube in front of him. "I have loads of these tubes, and there not even necessary." The wave engulfed the tube a Ginei recited, "Tilt the goblet to the west, '''Wolke"' An explosion disrupted the wave of water and threw up a smokescreen. Under the cover of his smoke screen Ginei used shunpo to appear behind Kazuma while throwing another silver tube. Using a combination of Kido to create a cloud of mist and then waving his arms, Kazuma used some forbidden Kidō, taught to him by Ino. He transported the silver tube to another location and flash stepped to avoid the blow, before descending quickly from above into the motions for the shredding, dance-like steps of 'Saidanodori! "That looks very scary, you know, I'm not even sure what to do," Ginei exclaimed with a hint of sarcasm before using a quieter high speed movement to the shunpo he used earlier, it was also faster. Kazuma noticed the difference and saw it was not sondino Ginei had used. He recovered and looked up to see Ginei holding a bow of blue light that resembled a spider web. "Try this!" A surge of blue arrows flew toward Kazuma like a horde of bees A wall of vines shot up to form a barrier, giving Kazuma enough time to move before the arrows shredded the vines completely! Kazuma grinned before throwing a Kidō smokebomb, shrouding his entire location in smoke. "'''Awai Shougeki." He fired off three of the balls of light in different directions, using them as a diversion. "I am a being of Heaven and Earth, of thunder and lightning! Heed thy cry and bestow upon me the power of lightning! Hado 51: Raikoushiden!" Water created from his zanpakuto formed beneath his feet and propelled him upwards, the lightning cloaking his hand as he attempted a point-blank strike! "That looks scary, but could it break through a''' danku''' spell?" Ginei challenged as he saw Kazuma appeared out of the smoke before the shield appeared before him as Kazuma collided against it. The barrier began to strain until it broke leaving from the speed of the impact, leaving a shocked Ginei only to take the hit on his arms, leaving bad burns. Kazuma spun away as Ginei casually looked at his arm before throwing his sword in the air. "Tagetto, Too bo e no Bareru." Ginei sighed these words as the the sword turned into light before falling into his hands. In the shape of a six shot revolver. "Nice, don't you think? Now we can get serious!" Ginei exclaimed before firing a shot at Kazuma. "Grow Wildly, Chiikioi!" His zanpakuto formed a barrier of vines before him, but the bullet simply tore through them and lodged deeply in his chest. Falling back from the impact, Kazuma fell with a thud on the ground! Kenji, who'd returned from his talk with Yoshiro, made shape to help, but Kusaka's firm hand stopped him. "Don't you intervene! This is his fight... just like yours was your own. I understand, but don't." Was all he said. Kazuma got to his feet slowly, bullet still lodged in his body. "...Ugh..." He coughed blood, but parted his legs and fired a Byakurai toward his opponent. "Does it hurt? I have never been shot myself so.." Ginei jumped to the side before firing a bullet way off mark. "Kazuma gave a small grin before the ping of the bullet bouncing off the wall resonated through the stadium. The he felt a rush of air as the bullet whizzed in front of his nose. "Be careful, these bullets are a bit bouncy, you know?" Ginei was having great fun against this opponent who seemed weaker than himself, he even dropped his guard slightly but not much. He let a third bullet out aimed for Kazuma's head. The bullet fell out of Kazuma's body and the wound closed as he gathered life energy around the wound. With renewed vigor, he dodged the third bullet and appeared directly in front of Ginei. "Have you never learned not to underestimate your opponent?" He performed the three fast strikes of Kaze no appuru no hana, which resulted in Ginei being sent trailing backwards. Kazuma's eyes glowed a faint white hue, as his spiritual energy took a sudden jump! Kenji nodded slowly. "He's gettin' angry. He's normally good at keepin' his emotions in check... he must really want to win this one." Kusaka couldn't help but nod his head in agreement. "Kazuma... be careful. This fellow can use Quincy powers and Shinigami powers..." "Crap!" ''The small trail of blood appeared from Ginei's chest as he fell back. "Sorry kid. I did underestimate you, now I shall respect you and give it my all." Ginei took a slightly more serious tone as he fired on bullet to the side of Kauma, one below and one more directly at him. The off mark bullets deflected off walls until they were all heading toward Kazuma from different angles. Ginei meanwhile was fiddling with his revolver placing bullets back in the clip. Using three quick Shō blasts to disrupt the bullets path, Kazuma capitlaised on Ginei's reloading and grinned broadly as a chunk of the arena's wall broke away and sharpened tremendously under Kazuma's spiritual energy. "Raganarok!" The stone-shaped piece of earth flew quickly towards Ginei, with Kazuma himself becoming surrounded in an aura of water as he surged forward like a wave, zanpakuto raised! Ginei gave s small tut as he threw his revolver in the air, realizing it was useless to continue using the revolver, he turned to face the rock hurtling at him, He drew a sword like beam of blue energy from his belt and used it to slice through the rock before stabbing it into the ground. He then performed a backflip to catch his transformed revolver, while releasing a stream of blue arrows, which were deflected by the watery barrier. He holstered the guns on his belt as he landed. He drew a second saber and blocked his opponents sword while the water quickly dissipated and became reishi which was absorbed by Ginei. "Nearly got me then kid; you really do have skill. Wouldn't want to fight you in the future, probaly be better than me. Ginei applied more pressure against Kazuma's blade. Sparks flew. The crowd cheered. ... and with a final push, Kazuma's blade was cut in two, Ginei's blue blade of Reishi cutting deeply into the youngster's right shoulder. A flash of blood made the crowd erupt with cheer! It would've killed him, had Kazuma not thrown his weight at the last second. Breathing heavy and laboured, the youngster slid off the blade, falling at a quick pace towards the arena floor. ''"N... No. I can...I can still..." But his eyes darkened and he slipped from consciousness... A flash of movement attracted the eyes of the crowd, Kenji and everyone else watching as Kusaka Kori positioned himself just right to catch his pupil before he hit the ground. His eyes showed well his anger, and his posture showed a readiness to defend. "This fight is finished. Anyone got a problem, take it up with me." His tone was calm, with only a slight hint of anger. Kenji shook his head from the sidelines. "In the end, you show your overprotectiveness for the kid." He smiled broadly. "Kazuma. You fought well, kid. Now rest, and leave the rest to Kusaka." "Looks like the kid has a mentor," Ginei looked over at Kusaka but caught his breath when he looked at his expression, he slipped back to his seat. "Good luck, brother," ''The sarcastic remark he made cause Jaaku to stir and give his brother a look of daggers. "Since when did we call each other that?" Jaaku walked up to the ring while working out the kinks in his joints. He had a very gloomy and dark aura around him which gave the crowd goose-bumps. He evaluated the scene and saw that the man in black hair was his opponent. He then waited for the man to make himself ready. Round 3: A Winner Revealed Kusaka reluinquished his pupil to the medics, before turning his hard gaze on his opponent. "You'll forgive me If I cut the pleasentries to a minimum. The name's Kusaka, and for what your friend did to my pupil, I won't be going easy on you." His posture never changed, but he radiated readiness. "He isn't my friend, and I am not really the one for pleasentries, so... Lets begin!" Jaaku addressed his opponent before drawing his sword and taking a defenceive postion. Gorrión Nido looked at the commbatants and then declared to the crowd, "Ladies and Gentlemen! Jaaka vs. Kusaka!" Kusaka observed Jaaku's defensive posture and grinned as he removed a large, dual-ended scythe from his back. "Boy do I feel sorry for you." He charged forward, energy surrounding his fist as he came closer. "'Flash Bang'." Was all he stated, and a circular ball of white energy, with black swirls throughout, shot forward quickly, Kusaka himself flashing high above his opponent where he proceeded to hurl his scythe like a boomerang! Jaaku saw his oponents movements and prepared to doge the scythe but the ball of energy blinded him, when he regained his sight he had to dive to avoid decapation. With a grunt he picked himself up off the ground. "1. I'm not a boy, 2. Don't feel sorry for me and 3. '''Erabi, Jaaka no Katta'" Two pairs of trench knives appeared on his fists as he hurled himself toward Kenji. The previously thrown scythe took a drastic change in direction, barring Jaaku's path and forcing him to move to the side. "I can control that scythe with my mind." Kusaka said simply. "And now, It's time to introduce you to my partner. Guard, Shagetsu!" As he drew his zanpakuto, it changed form into a large, chained scythe with a smaller crescent moon blade at the final link of the long chain while Kusaka himself was surrounded by an aura of pitch black energy. "And the moon, whose glow surrounds us all on this fair night, is out. Beware, I'm stronger in moonlight." He warned, taking a posture very similar to a defensive form Kenji used earlier. "Nice poetry, I might try some in a sec." Jaaku fought against the scythe with one hand before he concentrated a cero in his left hand. "Cero, of the moonless plains." A completly normal cero shot out toward Kuska. The Cero struck his Shikai scythe, the energy splitting, with half crashing into his chest. It pushed Kusaka back before he vaulted, twisted in the air and rebounded off solidified air as he burst forward toward his opponent. "Not bad. My Uncle would get on well with you." The dual-ended scythe spun quickly and then flew back to Kusaka's hand. He raised both weapons for a strike as he approached! "Would he now? Oh mind you choose ''your movements carefully because you don't know my power." Jaaku stayed level headed as he shot a bala toward Kuska, which he deflected, and also charged toward Kuska. "Nor do you know mine." Kusaka replied casually. "Do you expect me to simply stand back and watch what you do and build a strategy? I'm not that naive!" Both warriors struck, resulting in a resounding clash that sent them both trailing backwards. "Hmm, not bad. Guess I can use this on you after all... It has been a while, though. '''Bathed in the Moon's Light!'" He stood in a new form, two large, demonic wings appearing on his back, his robes lengthening and flaring out at the ends. The chain of his Shikai attatched itself to his belt. "This is what I meant when I said I'm stronger in moonlight." "Very vampire-goth-esque, it suits you." Jaaku sneered teasingly, hoping to anger Kuska. He then decided to charge at Kusaka in direct approach. When he launched his fist at Kuska his block failed to deflcet the blow and instead Jaaku's arm phased straight through his opponents arm. Kusaka jumped back while keeping his composed nature. Instead of getting angered, Kusaka simply nodded his head in aggreement. "Kenji says the same thing... but what did you just do? Your blade didn't even cut me." Pitch black spiritual energy swirled around his scythe and cresecent-moon blade as he switched to his left hand instead. "I'm curious." "Choice, The most powerful thing we humans have mastered, The ability to choose our future and what we do, knowing the consequnences. Maybe you will fight out more of my power if you try to hit me again?" Jaaku recited his little speech before firing a bala in hopes of destabilising his opponent. Kusaka's dual-ended scythe appeared before the Bala and spun several times incredibly quickly to repulse it. Shrugging his shoulders, Kusaka charged forward, waiting to see what was going to happen... And see what happend he did as he went straight through Jaaku who simply turned and thrust his had through Kuskas chest. "Choice, Of what we seee and what we touch, what we do and who we please or anger." He pulled his hand out of Kusaka's chest but to every ones surprise Kuska was unharmed to the people on the outside. Jaaku then shot another cero at Kuska's back. A shield suddenly sprang up to protect Kusaka's back. "Sorry, I set that before the battle started. Thought it might be a good idea. Now, why do his attacks phase right through me? Its obvious that he's attackin' me somehow... Guess I need to watch a little more." He turned swiftly and released his scythe, holding it by the chain as he swung it towards his enemy. This time the blade was deflected off of Jaaku's trench knive as he threw a punch that graved Kuska, "Now don't think I am using my power on your command" What he failed to see was the scythe flying back towards him. At the last moment he jumped to the side to escape with a cut arm. He then took another defenisve stance. "This ability of his... just what is it?" He sighed before grasping the dual-ended scythe in his right hand. An idea suddenly hit him. "Tell me, is that ability of yours a way just to injure my insides by phasing through my body?" Now that he thought about it, he was beginning to feel pain... or was that just his imagination? "You can see it one more time, This is it at it's scariest!" Jaaku thrust forward sending a punch which phased straight through his scythe which tried to block but still connected at his stomach, winding him slightly. The Jaaku gave a yelp as he pulled his arm off the scthe, there was now a cut where his arm had been "Rember, only short amounts of time" Jaaku thought before proclaimng his last verse. "And I have mastered''' Choice, In which I touch and in what I don't touch. Who affects me and who dosen't, ''choice is the basis of my life." Again he adopted a defensive stance noting that his opponent was coping well with a sliced intestine. "''Guess I was right... I was hoping to save this, but whatever." Spiritual energy suddenly awoke around Kusaka's entire being, engulfing him in a coocon of black energy! Several wings, feathered and unlike his Shikai transformation, broke free and finally he revealed himself as the energy dissipated. He stood with long, flowing black hair with a white tinge, four white angelic wings and a red sword that formed in his now free hand in place of his dual-scythe. "This is my newest state, gained from a certain Arrancar scumbag whose watching this fight right now." The damage he'd sustained healed somewhat due to the transformation. "You are the first outside my group of friends to see this." "Ooh, that doesn't look goth-y anymore, I don't like it," Jaaku stayed calm and waited for his opponent to make a move, it had been more than one minute now. "Haha. Jaaku, I think I like you, man. Now, let's continue this!" Energy swirled around Kusaka's new blade, pitch black as usual as he raised it high. "This is my most basic, but most powerful ability. '''Rei Furashuu!" The black energy flew forward in the form of a wave, straight toward Jaaku! "Now what makes you think that will hit me?" Jaaku jumped over the wave as it skimmed past him and moved in to close the distance when Kuska swung his scythe, causing a dead lock between the two combatants. Instead of going for a killing strike Jaaku decided that Kuska and himself should have a nice long fight. Jaaku flipped back but warned Kuska "If we get into another deadlock, I will win" Jaaku then got ready for another of Kuska's energy waves. "Is that so? Trust me, knocking me out is the last thing you wanna do. Believe me, I can't control it yet." He was refering to his other form... the one he nearly killed his Uncle with. Kusaka leapt back and bounded off solified air, using his Shikai's scythe like a long-range flail and keeping his sword back for defensive purposes. Black energy formed around the scythe and released, but Jaaku again dodged. "Got ya." His smaller, crescent-shaped blade came in closer, with the same black energy surrounding it! "Rei Furashuu." The energy wave flew forward! "Oh so you have," Jaaku stated as the wave connected his chest, leaving a cut running across his chest with blood trickling neatly down his torn shirt. "First time I have taken any real damage," He staggered forward not used to such blood loss. "And if it unadvisable to knock you out maybe I should just pull out your heart?" Jaaku flew forward hoping to reach into another dadlock, sending bala after bala to stagger his opponent. As he approached he used a sondino to appear right onfront of Kuska where he then threw another punnch with his trench knives, hoping to knock Kuska up with a uppercut. "Senka." Kusaka's body moved swiftly, avoiding the punch barely as he re-appeared behind Jaaku, his blade seeking his back, not the area that would seal his powers away for good. "You should know this form does more than change my look. Everything gets augmented. Speed, strength, spiritual energy. Everything!" "Not Choice," '''The blade ran harmlessly through Jaaku as he turned and punched Kuska hard in the jaw. "You forgot my ability. If you think you have seen it all," Jaaku ran across the floor as Kuska got up, tentively testing his jaw, before firing a cero at the floor, throwing up a smoke screen. "Okay, this is startin' to peave me off!" Kusaka's body was surrounded by a large, vibrant purple aura as he grinned widely. "If I can't hit you physically, then I'll see how well your enduarnce lasts! '''Consume All, Shoku mūn!" The energy expnaded outwards greatly, tearing up the ground and some of the stands, forcing Kenji to summon several Kidō barriers to protect them. "Kusaka, you idiot!" "Crap" Ginei looked up and saw the energy coming toward him before saing "A silver rod strikes the five fingered stone bed- Quintuple Restraining Frames: Gritz" A barrier covered and protected him. Jaaku was thinking furiously before he came up with a plan, behind him the wall had a hole in and he decided to simply wait outside for the energy to wither away. He fired a few bala in but they disintergrated. He waited. Outside. In the reclusive moonlight. Kusaka watched carefully, analysing every shadow, every dark spot. Everything. The energy had reduced a great deal of the arena to rubble, and the assembled crowd hovered angrily in the air. "Maybe I overdid it?" Kenji shook his head from the ground, a barrier of lightning fading away. "Ya think!? You nearly blew up the entire arena, ya dipstick!" Shaking his head, Kusaka returned to his battle. "Just how long do you plan on hiding?" The Rei Furashuu sprang around his scythe again, but he didn't fire it. "Not long," Jaaku appeared inside the arena again. He loked around to see his brother had survived and was sitting there staring at him. "That looked really strong but then I escaped kind of easily, I feel bad," Jaaku took an offensive stance before firing a bala and hurtling toward Kuska. He had been outside for a few minutes and his adrenaline rush had eneded and fatigue started to creep in. One of the Bala struck him hard in the chest, but the others coming behind it were engulfed as Kusaka released his Rei Furashuu almost instinctively. He tutted, before dusting himself off and rising. "I was wondering how you're actually able to fire Bala blasts. Those are hollow techniques, and you sure as hell ain't a Vizard. Your energies different... more mixed." He didn't drop his guard though. The Rei Furashuu passed straight through Jaaku as he exerted himself to use a sondino to appear in front of Kuska this time sending a punch with intentions of destroying Kuska's stomach while he counted from ten downwards. "My powers are the same as my brothers over there, we just nutured them differently." His hand shot toward Kusaka's abdomen... Who avoided enough that only the ribs on his right side were damaged. Blood spilt down from his mouth and then his chin as he flipped and lashed out with a powerful kick before hurling his scythe high into the air to free his other hand. "I am a being of Heaven and Earth, of thunder and lightning! Heed thy cry and unleah your wrath! Hado 53: Inyou Raikoushiden!" The lightning current surrounded his kick and sent Jaaku back, and then the current formed into a mass of lightning on Kusaka's hand. "Hado 52: Shisatsu Raikoushiden!" The lightning condensed into a powerful beam, that flew towards Jaaku's chest! Jaaku reached one as the beam flew toward him, making him once again dive to avoid being speared. This time however his trailing leg was punctured and blood spilled out; Jaaku tried to keep calm but was letting it slip only slightly as the pain dulled his sight. He had never experienced pain on this level. Rolling out of his dive he stood up, somewhat awkwardly on his legs, before firing a cero. Then he exerted his spritual pressure to the max, letting everyone sample the nature of his reiatsu. Kuska noted the three distinct tone as he narrowly doged the cero that flew his way. The blast still brushed his left arm though, and left it incredibly painful when he attempted to move it as the Reiatsu had seeped into the wound. "Okay, you'll forgive me If I'm pointin' out the obvious here, but how the hell can I be sensing Shinigami, Quincy and... hollow Reiatsu? No, that ain't hollow. That's Arrancar! How in the name of the moon and stars did you gain all three!?" Kenji flashed beside Ginei and looked up at his friend. "It's a question I'd like answered myself. I've heard of Shinigami Hollow hybrids, heck even Quincy with Shinigami powers. But never all three in one body, and you're the same... aren't you?" There was no hostility in his tone. "Yes we are put to be honset, we are not the same." Now Jaaku wasn't taken by surprise but still motioned to knee Kuska in the stomach. Kuska jumped back as a bala was fired toward him. Jaaku then threw a punch from behind Kuska after using sondino. Kusaka turned quickly and allowed the Bala to strike him, as it provided his body with momentum that sent him flying toward Jaaku! Grabbing his fist as they collided, Kusaka grinned broadly as he exerted the maximum amount of spiritual energy he could handle without Okita's darker side taking control. "This'll hurt us both." White energy formed in the hand that grasped Jaaku's. "Flash Bang!" The energy exploded! Two thuds echoed through the arena as the two men fell to the floor. The dust threw up obscured peoples view put they could see the figure of a man standing up, tattered clothes and burnt. He looked content with himself. Hoping his oponent wouldn't get up, but at the other side another figure stood up. Kusaka nodded, blood flowing freely from several wounds. But he managed to keep his footing, despite his blurring vision. "I gotta admit, that you're tough, Jaaku." He began laughing, but the effort ended in him coughing blood instead. "Ready to continue?" The crowd looked at both, completely speechless. "Barely," Jaaku coughed as he raised his arm to fire a cero but instead started to run toward Kuska, intent of breaking his jaw. "It's been a good match, don't you think?" Jaaku was starting to warm slightly. He reached Kuska. Kusaka focused his blurring sight, his vision clearing slightly as he managed a side-step. Grabbing Jaaku's arm, he spun and threw him toward the crowd! "Oh, this has been a good one. But all good things need to end eventually, or everything would be the same. Energy awoke on his scythe's blade, as he tapped his flagging reserves. "Rei..." His body exploded with pain at the exertion, but he continued regardless. "...Furashuu!" The dark as night wave burst from his zanpakuto! Jaaku saw the oncoming wave a did his best to block the attack but when using trench knives it is very hard to protect all of oneself and Jaaku took the blow full on his arms, leaving them all cut and bruised. he stepped forward, finding energy he didn't know existed and once again threw himself at Kuska in another last ditch attempt. And agian Kuska caught his arm but this time Jaaku was ready and followed up with a kick to hit Kuska in the head, hopefully knocking him out. He staggered backwards, head rattling from the blow, but he didn't fall. "I need my braincells thank you." He staggered forward and sighed. "My energies depleted quite a bit. Okita, you there?" The voice of the younger person who now shared his consciousness replied with a snide tone. "Oh? You require a little more energy, Kusaka? Have it your way... but I wouldn't want to be your body right now." With Okita now aiding him further, a red aura surrounded Kusaka's body, bringing with new levels of pain and agony, but he blocked that out by assuming the empty state of the Yuengiri. "Now we can continue." His tone was cold and detatched and he now saw things clearer as well. "Here I come!" His body moved with surprising ease, but even the Yuengiri could only push their body so far before it gave out. "we're both short on time." "Damn! I can't keep this up much longer, one last choice for me to make," Jaaku thought to himself before panting his final stanza, "The time has come, for each of us to choose our fate, may our choices be the right one. He rushed towards Kuska as well and allowed his arm to phase through the scythe, but due t ohis lck of energy his arm solidfied half way through and his blood was thrown out. Unable to continue his punch he charged a red cero, in front of Kuska's chest. Kusaka's eyes widened, and on instinct more than anything, his hand awoke with the energy of the Flash Bang. He grasped Jaaku's hand, and both forces brushed before warping around the other to cause a mighty, fiery explosion that dwarfed the arena in height! Two people stumbled out of the blast... ... And a thud or maybe two was heard. Gorrion looked over to see both combatants on the floor and as the crowd cheered he started his countdown. At least one of them showed no signs of movement. Gorrion reached five. All was a slow blur in Kusaka's eyes. Gorrion continued his count, reaching five... or was it six? He didn't know, but his arm began twitching, warmth returning to his limbs as he began his slow movements. "Kenji... Kazuma... I won't let you down!" Images, like a multitude of tiny sparks exploded in his mind. His energy was delpeted, his transformation broken. All that moved him on was his determination, which burned on brightly... "Is Jaaku moving?" He found himself thinking suddenly... He looked over to see Jaaku lying on the floor with a dim look of determination as he tried to place his hands under him so he could get up. Gorrion reached what sounded like seven to Jaaku and his arms gave way beneath him. When gorrion looked over he was still moving his arms to get up put having no luck. "That last explosions done me in, If that Kuska guy ggets up, he's won." ''Jaaku quietly applauded his new aquaitance as he saw his brother look at him in an alsmost sympathetic was, but this time it wasn't nice. It was a mocking look full of spite and inside Jaku roared. With his last energy he fired off one bala that to Kuska's surprise flew staright past him and hit Ginei square in the chest. Kenji watched from the sidelines and caught Kusaka's eye with a firm gaze that basically said "Get up." Pushing up with his right hand, Kusaka heard eight and gritted his teeth. Since he'd returned to his base form, his dual-bladed scythe returned as well. Using his mind the weapon flew past him, and with the last of his strength, he grasped the shaft and used his mind to lift his aching body. Gorrion's count reached nine as Kusaka landed lightly on his feet and plunged the dual-ended scythe into the ground to stop himself keeling over. "I'm up, I'm up." He said breatlessly. Gorrion then went over to the unconcius Jaaku and proclaimed Kuska as the winner of the round; "Ladies, gentlemen, and everyother thing out there. Your winner is Kuska Kori!" The crowd cheered Kuska as Jaaku was taken away on a stretcher, much like Kazuma was earlier. Ginei however looked pleased with tha amount of fun and wished that he and his brother could get along. As the crowd settled down Kenji congratualated Kuska. Gorrion exclamied to the crowd the results, "And now after those three great battles please give your respect to both of our teams," Again the crowd cheered before Gorrion continued "But our winners are..." Kusaka fell to the side, only to be held up by Kenji who proceeded to walk away as Gorrion proclaimed them the winner. "Looks like you had fun, Kusaka." Kenji said as he walked him through a tunnel and into the medical wing. Cracks from all the fighting lined the walls and Kazuma lay barely awake on a nearby bed. "what's the... result?" The youngster asked weakly. Kenji ran his hand over some of Kusaka's wounds, healing the smaller ones and easing the pain in the larger ones as the medics took their time. "Your old mentors aren't easily beaten." Kenji said with a broad grin. "We're through to the next round, so you two concentrate on gettin' better, alright? The next rounds'll be harder. The crowds will talk about our skills, so make sure you come up with somethin' new." The medic's finally arrived and whisked Kusaka off to the nearest bed, leaving Kenji alone. ''"I gotta speak to Yoshiro..." And with that, he shunpo'd away...